


to have and to hold

by ohhanabi98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Farmer Kita Shinsuke, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhanabi98/pseuds/ohhanabi98
Summary: Atsukita Week Day 3: Slow Dancing + DomesticA day in the life of the Miya family: Atsumu teaches his sons how to slow dance.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Atsukita Week





	to have and to hold

“Touchan,” Sai tugged on Shinsuke’s pant leg as he was washing the rice. “When is Papa comin’ home?”

He suppressed his need to sigh. It was the ninth time his son asked since they got home from Onigiri Miya. Shinsuke understood the four-year-old’s impatience, but it was still 20 minutes before Atsumu’s arrival.

“Soon, Sai-chan. Why don’t you go ask your older brothers to help you take a bath? I bought new bubbles for you.”

Sai nodded enthusiastically and scurried off to his brothers’ bedroom. Shinsuke could hear his little voice call our their names as he ran down the hall.

——

Atsumu’s practice game ended late; his shoulder was tense, his knee was cramping a little, and his head was pounding. Bokuto had extra hyper energy since Akaashi came to observe. Hinata kept trying to get him to do extra sets. Sakusa was being stingy about the shower in the locker room, but that was a norm for him. It was a televised practice game, meaning he was playing full sets nonstop. The only breaks he had was commercials.

 _“My age’s catchin’ up with me,”_ he thought as he unlocked the door. The setter slipped his shoes off and placed them in the shoe cabinet. He hiked up his slipping sports bag onto his shoulder then sanitized his hands with the gallon container stationed at the front door.

A pitter-patter of small footsteps crescendoed down the hallway and towards the _genkan_. A small head of white hair peeked from behind the wall. Big golden eyes met Atsumu’s; it held a sparkle of excitement. This was his favorite part of the day.

“ _Tadaima,_ ” Atsumu called out, bending down to match the little one’s height.

A giggle escaped the child’s mouth and ran into his dad’s open arms. “Papa, _okaeri!_ ”

Atsumu held his child in his arms, his little legs wrapping around his torso. All the pain in his body went away the minute he stepped into the house. He smoothed out his baby’s hair and nuzzled his nose into it, peppering his head with kisses. “How was your day, buddy?”

“Good! Did Papa have fun at work today?” Sai held onto Atsumu’s shoulders, squeezing it gently. “Is Papa’s shoulders okay?”

Happiness radiated from the setter; he was truly an idiot for his son. Atsumu stood up, carrying Sai in his arms as he walked down the hall. “Papa’s doing okay, Sai. Were you and your brothers well-behaved today? Did you visit Osamu-jiji and Yumie-baachan?”

The little one nodded, “And, Take-niichan and Tsu-niichan and Sai-chan took a bath today too!”

“Really?” His pitch went up by two scales. “Did you guys play with bubbles?”

Sai nodded excitedly.

“Tsumu,” A apron-cladded Kita Shinsuke appeared from the kitchen. He donned a beige turtleneck sweater and a brown apron. “Welcome home.”

“Kita-san!” Atsumu kissed his husband’s cheek after setting Sai down. “How was the rice delivery?”

“Good, the kids had a lot of fun with Osamu.” Kita took his husband’s bag to take out his lunchbox. “You should go take a bath; the water’s still warm.”

“Papa, Papa!” A thunder of heavy footsteps crescendoed down the hallway. Atsumu’s headache slowly crept back up.

“Papa! Your serves today sucked!” Tsuneari exploded from behind the wall and pointed at his dad. “What was that last set by the way? It was trash!”

Soon after, Takeshi came running in. “Papa, did you get me any snacks from the bakery?”

“Who are you calling trash, kid?” The setter retorted.

“Trash should be called trash!” Tsuneari stuck his tongue out before taking off.

“Did you buy cake?” Takeshi began to dig through Atsumu’s sports bag, in hopes of finding something to stuff his face into.

Kita stood at the doorway, glaring at his husband while holding Sai in his arms. It hadn’t even been ten minutes since he got home, and he was already arguing with their seven-year-old. Sai looked upon the chaos curiously.

“Touchan, is Take-niichan and Tsu-niichan being naughty?” He asked, holding onto Shinsuke’s apron as he shifted him around.

Kita nodded, holding a disappointed look on his face. Raising three energetic boys by himself most days was already difficult enough. Having to deal with mischievous twins made it harder. He had become much closer to the Atsumu’s and Osamu’s mom after his twins were born.

“Atsumu.”

“Yes, my love?” Atsumu replied sweetly while holding Tsuneari in a headlock with one arm, holding Takeshi by the collar of his shirt with another.

“Why don’t you go wash up, while the boys and I finish preparing dinner.”

While Kita sounded like he was suggesting the idea to Atsumu, he knew that was an order. Atsumu let go of the twins, and they scurried into the kitchen to set up dinner. When Atsumu finished his shower, he came into the dining room to help his youngest set up the table. After the Miya family settled into their seats for dinner, Sai decided to continue the conversation of what happened during the day while their Papa was at work.

“Tsu-niichan saw Naoko-neechan today,” he informed Atsumu. “Naoko-neechan is a ballerina now! She looks really pretty in her tutu!”

Sai cheerfully popped a baby carrot into his mouth. At the mention of his friend’s name, Tsuneari’s face turned red like the octopus-shaped sausages on his plate. Takeshi was holding back his laughter. Their little brother innocently continued eating his meal.

“Who’s Naoko?” The setter asked teasingly.

Shinsuke ignored his husband’s tone. “One of Tsuneari’s classmates. Her mother is a ballerina, and she’s giving them ballroom dancing lessons this week at school.”

Atsumu pouted. “Why don’t they ever ask me to visit and teach the kids volleyball?”

“Because Papa sucks,” the twins said in unison. Which prompted another argument between the parent and children. Kita glared at them to stop, and Sai continued chewing merrily on his food.

——

Atsumu crashed down on the couch beside his husband, who was reading peacefully. Shinsuke was wrapped up in a throw blanket, wearing metal-rim reading glasses. The setter nuzzled himself into his partner’s side, nudging his head in between the crook of Kita’s arm, and settling himself on his lap.

“Do you remember when we took dance lessons for our wedding?” Atsumu asked. He chuckled at the memory of a flustered Shinsuke, who kept stepping on his toes.

Kita seem to have thought of the same thing, as he hid his face behind his book at the mention of the dance lessons. “I was a disaster.”

The dance lessons were the first time he’d seen his partner so disoriented, and it was very endearing. Atsumu reached up and moved the book away from Shinsuke’s face. He pushed himself up to close the distance between their lips but was interrupted by a loud thud coming from the entrance of the living room.

Three small culprits laid at the entrance, Tsuneari, Takeshi, and Sai had fallen over each other while eavesdropping on their parents. Shinsuke giggled at their children antics, pushing his husband to the side to make room for them. The youngest gladly accepted the offer, running up to cuddle with his Touchan under the blanket.

“Touchan,” Tsuneari’s ears were pink. “Is it true you were bad at dancing?”

It was Atsumu’s turn to laugh, prompting Kita to side-eye him.

“I wasn’t very coordinated, yes.” He admitted begrudgingly. “But your Papa and I practiced a lot, so I was able to improve quickly.”

Their usually haughty son was shyly drawing lines across the floor with his foot, with his twin standing next time him in support. Takeshi was sucking on a popsicle (which the older parent thought he hid at the bottom of the freezer).

“Do you think… you could teach me?”

Atsumu and Shinsuke turned to each other; it wasn’t what they expected.

“Did you know Papa,” Sai tugged on his dad’s sleeve. “Tsu-niichan is Naoko-neechan’s dance partner!”

“Sai!” The embarrassed boy exclaimed. “You didn’t have to tell them that!”

“What’s wrong with me knowing?” Atsumu got up and crouched in front of his son. “A real man isn’t ashamed to say who he likes.”

“I like Honey Senpai,” Takeshi stated. Him and Sai had been watching Ouran Host Club together.

“I like Doraemon-chan!” Sai exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

“See?” The setter patted Tsuneari’s shoulder and smiled. “There’s nothing wrong with admitting you like someone. You’re really manly for wanting to do something to make her happy.”

Tsuneari seemed to get over his initial embarrassment, and so the dance lesson began. Atsumu turned on some classical waltz music in the background. Even though their twin boys were much taller than their peers, they were still too short to reach their dads. Takeshi was forced to be his brother’s dance partner. Sai and Shinsuke watched from the couch, underneath the blanket; Kita set up a hidden camera next to the flower vase.

“The first thing you need to know is how to count your steps,” Atsumu adjusted their postures. “Waltz is counted in threes.”

“Tsu, left foot forward. Take, you just follow your brother’s lead.”

They listened to their dad and did as instructed. Their movements were a little stiff, but they continued on. Atsumu instructed them through the box step, having them repeat it over and over again. Dancing with his twin brother probably didn’t help him imagine dancing with Naoko, but Tsuneari focused on staying on beat with his dad’s counts. With each repetition, the young boy grew more confident.

“Hey, look at ya!” Atsumu praised. “You’re even better than your Touchan!”

Sai giggled at the jest towards his dad. Shinsuke couldn’t even argue with his husband; he was a fumbling mess the first time he tried the waltz, even with Atsumu doing all the leading.

The next part was a little more complex, as they were going to be moving across the room. Atsumu slowly guided Tsuneari’s footsteps, but the boys kept tripping over each other and moving in opposite directions.

“How about Papa and Touchan do it together first?” Their youngest chimed in after the third time Takeshi took the wrong step and tripped. His older brothers fell onto their behinds. “So Tsu-niichan and Take-niichan can see what it looks like!”

Atsumu could never say no to his little boy, and the prospect of slow dancing with his husband was always a plus. He pulled out his phone and changed the song to the music of their wedding’s first dance. Approaching the bundled man on the couch, he held out his hand.

“May I have this dance, my love?”

Shinsuke was a softie for his husband, and couldn’t deny the sweet request to show their children what their first dance was like. (He also needed to redeem his dancing abilities after Atsumu defamed him in front of the kids).

“Don’t make it too fancy, or you’ll confuse them.” He said as they began stepping to the rhythm of the song.

“Oh please, when do I ever,” Atsumu replied dismissively.

Despite his claim, the taller immediately began twirling Shinsuke —like they were reenacting their first dance exactly. He had no control over the movements, as Atsumu continued leading them through the choreography.

Shinsuke was taken back to the night of their wedding: he remembers the slight nerve he felt before stepping onto the dance floor. He tried to calm himself down replaying the steps he learned in his head over and over again. The flutters quickly went away once the music began, and his newly-wedded husband guided him into the room. They had an orchestra playing live for their first dance —per Atsumu’s request. Their reception was also outside in the garden on Kita’s farm, and they were surrounded by lush greenery and sweet floral scents. The soft glow of the string lighting illuminated Atsumu’s face, and all the elder could focus on was the joyous expression his husband had on his face as they danced across the floor. Like a storybook fantasy, it felt like the world around them blurred, and all was left was him and his prince-like husband dancing to the tune of Second Waltz.

But all of his thoughts were washed away once Atsumu dipped him low to the ground, returning Shinsuke back to the reality they were in. This scenario was drastically different from the romantic and extravagant moment of their first dance. This time, the couple was dancing in their living room, in their old pajamas and in front of their three precious children. Sai had the most awestruck expression on his face, watching his two dads move together around the living room. Tsuneari was focusing intensely on Atsumu’s movements, trying to take mental notes on what he’s seeing. Even Takeshi had a glint of interest in his eyes. However, Shinsuke wouldn’t exchange this moment for the world.

The song ended with one last twirl and dip before Atsumu returned him back to a stable stance. A medley of applause came from the kids.

Sai ran up to his Papa and extended his arms to him. “Papa! Papa! My turn! I want ta dance with Papa like Touchan did!”

“Hey!” Tsuneari and Takeshi ran up to Atsumu and clung onto his legs. “Papa’s gonna teach me first!”

Shinsuke quietly slipped back into his seat and readjusted the blanket onto his lap again. He observed his husband holding their youngest up high while their twins were hanging off his waist. The four of them were laughing as Atsumu swayed them back and forth to the song the autoplayed. He suddenly remember the hidden camera on the side table and picked it up, ending the recording. Shinsuke made sure to send it into the old Inarizaki VBC groupchat before locking his phone and joining his family in slow dancing to the unknown waltz music.

**Author's Note:**

> i was in my element with this one ahaha  
> one of my favorite fics is from toccoans "never quite my style", and it's the only other atsukita kid fic i know, so i wanted to put in my contribution!  
> i imagine that atsumu was blessed with twins as a consequence of his and osamu's shitty behavior as children, and his twins are also nightmares.  
> tsuneari is more like atsumu while takeshi is more like osamu. (also, if you didn't pick up on it, takeshi likes honey-senpai from ouran host club and mori's first name is takeshi too!) sai is just the sweet youngest who loves his papa and touchan dearly :')
> 
> (atsukita's first dance reference: https://youtu.be/cN1vniebhzM )  
> (toccoans "never quite my style: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589960 )


End file.
